powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Blade Splash
Power Rangers Blade Splash is the eighteenth adaption in the Alternate Power Rangers Universe. It is alternate equivalent of Power Rangers Samurai. It also contains some Kamen Rider Gaim elements. Synopsis 400 years ago, an evil alchemist created a fruit that grants unlimited power. He planted it, but it grew into a forest that would eventually destroy the Earth. Then, a Shogun gave the order to five samurai to destroy thr forest. They did but, the evil alchemist wished for life to grow and develop, creating the residents of the forest. He also made it able to crown a king of the forest. In the present day, 1 warrior is joined with 4 others to form the Power Rangers Blade Splash. Together they fight the evil residents of the forest. Rangers House of the Splash Mentors * Master Kaku Samurai Forest Residents Clan Generals *Kaler (1-) *Jageaur (1-13) *Blenie (1-) *Lina (1-) *Creatures of the Forest ** Drifter (2-3) ** Seedern (4) ** Doomer (5) ** Babam (6-7) ** Jelana (8) ** Amazer (9) ** Pigger (10) ** Moyasu (13-14) ** Ken-Oh (16) ** FlashEye (20) Yamiryu Clan * Prince Nero (14-) * Yamiryu Shoguns ** Kageryu (16-) ** Shadow Rangers *** KageRed (16-) *** KageBlue (16-) *** KageGreen(16-) *** KageYellow (16-) *** KagePink (16-) ** Yamiryu Fighters *** Pitaya (11) *** Taraniho (11) *** Windryu(12) *** Kappa (17) *** Fearryu (18) *** Liferyu (19) *** Brainryu (21) Silver Ninja Clan The Monarchy * King Ginsui (19-) * Fēng (12-) *Silver Nin Army ** Genearl Batora (12-) ** Horseface(19-) ** Dogbreath (22) Zord System Blade Splash System *Shogun Blade Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆❖ ** Super Blade Splash Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖ *** Blade Splash Megazord/Bladed Chariot ◆◆◆◆◆ **** Apple Dragonzord /Apple Dragon Battlezord ◆ **** Cantaloupe Bearzord ◆ **** Berry Sharkzord ◆ **** Lemon Marezord ◆ **** Peach Eaglezord ◆ *** Golden Falcon Battlezord ❖ *** Armored Super Saber❖❖❖ **** Rasin Sawsharkzord ❖ **** Apricot Leopardzord ❖ **** Blackberry Beetlezord ❖ ** Silver Apple Tigerzord ◆ * Alternate Combination - Shark Armor Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - Leopard Armor Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - Snake Armor Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - Tiger Splash Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - Eagle Splash Megazord ❖◆◆◆◆ Episodes 1.) Act 1: Fruit Of Heaven 2.) Act 2: Blade Splash Part 1 3.) Act 3:Blade Splash Part 2 4.) Act 4: Blake The Quitter 5.) Act 5: Bladed Union 6.) Act 6: The Fruits Of Armor 7.) Act 7: Kaler vs Ryu 8.) Act 8: Cassidy, Empress of the Forest 9.) Act 9: Mae's Dream 10.) Act 10: The Chef Kyle's Chellange 11.) Act 11: The Quest For The Eagle 12.) Act 12: The Silver Ninjas 13.) Act 13: The Melon Cannon 14.) Act 14: The Revival of The Yamiryu, Part 1 15.) Act 15: The Revival of The Yamiryu Part 2 16.) Act 16: Nero's Ultimate Crew 17.) Act 17: Tendou's Golden Armor 18.) Act 18: The Mystery of Kaku 19.) Act 19: The Mystery of Tendou 20.) Act 20: And...Action! Staring Mae! '' ''21.) Act 21: Ryu's Brain '' ''22.) Act 22: Peach Youkai Momotaro '' ''23.) Act 23: The Bout of The Century 24.) Act 24: '' ''25.) Act 25: Deep Within Tendou 26.) Act 26: Birth Of the Tiger 27.) Act 27: '' ''28.) Act 28: Forest Origins '' ''29.) Act 29: The Legendary Shurikens 30.) Act 30: Seal Of The Dark King 31.) Act 31: The Other Halves Of Nero and Kaler 32.) Act 32: The Power Stealer 33.) Act 33: End Of The Blade Splash 34.) Act 34: Lina's Final Gift 35.) Act 35: The Ultimate Blade King 36.) Act 36: The Rematch '' ''37.) Act 37: Hocus Pocus 38.) Act 38: The Last Day Of The Silver Ninjas 39.) Act 39: Akuma's Final Plan 40.) Act 40: The Location Of The Golden Apple 41.) Act 41: The Revived Clan 42.) Act 42; The Nightmare War 43.) Act 43: End of The Residents 44.) Act 44: Kaler's Last Battle 45.) Final Act: The End Of The Forest See Also Category:Kamenrider2011